1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case having improved reliability, durability, and reinforcing an assembling property with inner elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases (also known as housings) made of plastic or magnesium, which are relatively inexpensive and have high plasticity and workability, are conventionally used for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, MP3 players and portable media players (PMPs) to enclose and protect internal components of the portable electronic devices. However, in line with demands for sophistication of cases, diversification of materials for forming the cases, differentiation from other cases, increase of mass-production, and users' requests for certain form-factors or esthetics, metal cases have been developed that include thin metal plates formed of aluminum, stainless steel, or titanium.
Fastening members such as bosses are typically configured inside a case to couple inner elements to the case and/or couple portions of the case together (e.g., front and back housing portions). Conventionally, threaded bosses are attached onto an inner surface of a thin metal plate case using an electric welding process, however, welded bosses may be separated from the surface due to a deformation of the thin plate or external shocks. Meanwhile, a plastic case can be attached onto an inner surface of an outer thin metal plate case so that bosses can be coupled to the plastic case. However, a coupling force between the inner plastic case and the metal boss is weak. In addition, if bosses formed of a plastic material are used, strength of a screw tap in the boss is degraded.
Due to the above problems, a metal case is mainly used to support a plastic case, that is, to decorate, reinforce the structure of the case, or protect a liquid crystal display (LCD) window. Therefore, in order to use a metal case, an assembling property with fastening members in the case and the durability of the case must be improved.